


SAW One Shots

by Sadistic_Sketching



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sketching/pseuds/Sadistic_Sketching
Summary: I'm obsessed with the SAW movie series, so here's a collection of one shots / short stories revolving around the characters!Don't hate on me or anyone else for ships. Just request if you wanna see a specific ship!Tags will be updated as I update!Requests are open!
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Amanda Young, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Daniel Matthews, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Mark Hoffman, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Peter Strahm, Alison Gordon/Lawrence Gordon, Brad/Ryan (Saw), Colin Gray/Daniel Matthews, Jill Tuck/Amanda Young, John "Jigsaw" Kramer & Amanda Young, Lawrence Gordon/Mark Hoffman, Lynn Denlon/Amanda Young, Mark Hoffman/Amanda Young, Mark Hoffman/Daniel Rigg, Mark Hoffman/Peter Strahm, Steven Sing/David Tapp
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Daniel x Colin - Domestic AU

**Author's Note:**

> [ WARNINGS: Abuse mention, homophobic slur usage, strong language ]
> 
> [ Daniel Matthews is from SAW 2, and Colin Gray is from the movie Jennifer's Body, because cross-ships are totally valid. Also I was thinking about putting a little smut? Idk, you guys tell me what you think. If you want some smut at the end, just lemme know, and I'll update! Also, if you like this ship, I'll totally write more, because I love these two! ]

Daniel is woken up by a loud banging against his bedroom door, and he jolts upwards in bed with a sharp gasp. He rubs at his tired eyes and groans, glaring at the door. "What....?"

The door opens and his adoptive sister pokes her head in. "Hey, Danny, you've slept in long enough."

Daniel tugs the blanket over his head, rolling with his back to her. "Let me sleep more...."

She rolls her eyes and walks over, sitting on the edge of his bed and resting a hand on his side. "Dan....I know things have been tough for you, but....I thought you and I could do something tonight to take your mind off things."

He lays still, listening and nuzzling into his blankets. Amanda was right. Things were hard for him. His father was a complete jackass, and since his mother passed, his dad's anger and resentment only got worse. If the affair wasn't bad enough, being treated like crap everyday after his mom died just iced the shit cake for him. All he could do was run away. And Amanda took him in, acting like his big sister. He no longer was woken up by the sound of his dad coming home from the bar, or by a punch to the side of the head. He felt safe.

"....What did you have in mind?"

A smile comes to her lips as she tousels his dark curls. "You'll see."

That night, Daniel sits in the passenger seat of Amanda's car, drumming his fingers against his thighs to the rock song blaring through the speakers. Soon, they pull up to a brightly lit place, and Dan let's out a low groan.

"Dammit, Mandy. Roller skating?!"

\- - - - -

Colin rolls his eyes as Chip and Needy flirt back and forth in the front seats, making kiss sounds at each other and rubbing each other's legs. He crosses his arms over his chest, sighing and gazing out the window as the bumps from the car make the chains on his jeans jangle. They said he needed to get some "fresh air". "You're too pasty, Colin. You look like a corpse, Colin. You need to socialize, Colin." Like he hadn't heard all that before. He loved his parents, yeah, but Colin knew they didn't fully approve of his self-expression. His dad was a little more verbal about it at times though. It always kinda hurt to hear how much his dad "wishes his only son wouldn't more wear makeup than most girls". Colin looks down as his hands drop to his lap, his eyes looking over the black paint on his nails. What was so wrong with how he looked? Colin never saw why people looked at him so weird. Was it how he dressed? How he talked? He falls into a rabbit hole of thought, but is pulled back to reality by Needy's voice.

"Hey, Colin, we're here!"

Colin looks up at the sign in front of them. A roller skating rink. Of course. Devil's Kettle didn't have anything like this in town, so that would explain the long drive they took to get here. They had to drive closer to a larger city for that. Colin takes in a long inhale; he didn't want to turn Needy down when she asked him to come. They were friends, and she seemed like she really wanted him there. But these types of places weren't really made for people like Colin. Hell, Colin rarely went to the pub because he never liked how crowded it was. He steps out of the car, his hands fiddling with the scarf around his neck as Chip and Needy murmur to each other. Colin could already hear how loud it was inside from the blaring music and laughter. He looks to his friend with an unsure smile, and Needy smirks back encouragingly as she walks hand in hand with Chip to the front door. Colin follows behind, looking around through heavily lined eyes.

The three of them get their skates and change, Colin having a bit of trouble tugging on the heavy shoes. Before he knows it, he finishes with a small, proud smile and looks up, only to see that the couple already skated off. His smile fades and he sighs, gripping onto the edge of the wall and carefully pulling himself up. He bends his knees, gasping as his legs almost slip out from underneath him, and he pushes against the wall as he tries to make his way onto the skating floor. Some crappy pop song plays over the speakers, so loud he can hardly hear himself think. He keeps his eyes low as he tries to focus on skating and not falling, ignoring the gazes of the crowd around him as he slowly starts to get the hang of it.

\- - - - -

Daniel has his hands in his pockets as he skates, his headphones in and blaring rock music as he skates at a fast pace. His eyes stay low as he ponders, practically spacing off.

He lets out a loud grunt as he crashes into someone, and they both fall to the hard floor. Daniel's headphones fall out a d he shakes his head, groaning from the impact, before he looks down at the person who got in his way. Inches from his face is a pale teen, about his age, with messy black hair and dark eyes, lined with dark makeup. His lips part slightly as he stares up at Daniel, the neon lights catching the piercing on his lip. Daniel stares at him for a moment longer before his face flushes, the realization that he's laying between the dark male's legs hitting him.

"Uh....hi."

The goth stutters and looks to the side, his tongue rubbing against his lip ring nervously. "Sorry for....running into you...."

Daniel pushes himself up and holds a hand out to Colin, helping him to his feet. Colin stumbles and falls against Daniel, his black nails gripping onto Daniel's shirt as he catches his breath. Danny can't help but chuckle at the unsteady male, smiling down at him. "You're really not good at this, are you?"

Colin scoffs, trying to step back and stand without Daniel's assistance. He crosses his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. "I'm new at it..."

Daniel hooks an arm around Colin's waist, helping him slide to a bench and sit down. "I'm not trying to be hostile or anything....Do you want help learning?"

Colin brings his knees together defensively, his fingers twirling a lock of hair slowly. "No...I mean....maybe. I don't...."

Daniel rubs the back of his neck with a tired shrug. "If you don't want me to, I won't..."

Colin glances over at him, frowning. He hadn't meant to upset him. "Okay, well...I guess....I wouldn't mind some help."

Danny gives him that small, half smile as he gives a small nod. "Okay, well, first, we gotta stand up, alright?"

Colin nods, and is helped up to his feet before they start to slowly skate down the track, following the flow of the other people. Each time Colin starts to trip, Daniel catches him and sets him right, making the goth blush lightly each time. Colin, soon out of breath, asks if they can stop to take a little break. They skate over to th concession stand, and Daniel buys him a soda. As Colin sips at his soda and looks around, Daniel speaks up.

"I'm Daniel. Uh, Daniel Matthews."

Colin gazes up at him through thick lashes, swallowing and clearing his throat. "Colin. Colin Gray." He looks down at his feet before murmuring softly. "Thanks....for helping me...."

Daniel chuckles sheepishly, shaking his head. "It's the least I could do after crashing into you..."

Colin parts his lips as if to say something, when a large male shoves into his shoulder, making him drop the soda at Daniel's feet and grunt. The man sneers back at him, a malicious glare in his eye.

"Watch where you're going, fag!"

Colin simply lowers his head at the slur, fiddling with the rosary wrapped around his hand and looking at the spilled soda sadly. Daniel glares at the man and grabs his arm. "Hey, why don't you apologize for running into my friend?!"

The man scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks over Dan. "What, don't like someone messing with your boyfriend?"

They both look up with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, stammering as they try to spit out that they're only friends, nothing more. The man laughs, and they fall silent, avoiding making eye contact with each other.

"Is something the matter here, boys?" Amanda skates up, pushing her brunette hair over her shoulder as she gives the man a bittersweet smile, her hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head, and she looks to Daniel with a raised brow.

"We're okay, Mandy...."

Amanda nods, gesturing for the teens to follow her. She smiles to Daniel, gesturing to Colin. "When were you gonna introduce me?"

Daniel glances at the goth before stuttering, rubbing at his neck. "W-well, we just started hanging out and talking, and-"

"Why doesn't he stay the night, hm? How's that sound....?"

"Colin...Uh, his name's Colin. And only if he wants to...." Dan looks over to Colin once again, and he gives a small nod, grinning shyly and looking down.

They skated a few more hours, then Colin left to go find his friends and tell them he was going home with Daniel, leaving the latter with his sister.

"So?"

Daniel looks up to Amanda with a raised brow, crossing his arms over his chest and hunching his shoulders defensively. "What?"

She gives him a light punch to the arm, rolling her eyes. "Don't be an idiot, you know what." Daniel shrugs. "You like him, don't you?"

Daniel's breath hitches as his eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. "N-no, I don't like him like that. He's a boy...."

"....And?"

Daniel shifts his weight between his feet, inhaling slowly. "Dammit, Mandy...."

Amanda places a hand in his back, sighing and rubbing between his shoulders. "Look, just feel things out. See how it goes."

Daniel is about to reply when Colin walks back up to them, tugging at his striped scarf once again. "Okay, I'm ready...."

They get into the car, Daniel and Colin in the back seat, as Amanda drives, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. She pulls up to a small convenience store.

"I'll be right back, just grabbing a few things for the house."

She walks out, leaving the two in the car alone. They sit in silence for a moment before Daniel takes a risk, inching his fingers towards Colin's hand, taking a breath before gently grabbing his hand. Colin grins as he looks out the window, squeezing Daniel's hand.

"You....have a real nice smile, Colin."

Colin glances over, his numerous chains jangling with the movement before he looks down into his lap. "Thanks....you do too, Danny...."

Daniel rubs his thumb against Colin's knuckles, pondering before caressing his cheek and pulling him into a kiss. Colin doesn't pull away, his lips parted as Daniel kisses him. Right as Daniel is about to pull away, Colin kisses back, hooking his free hand behind the other male's neck. They gently work their lips together, exhaling softly in the quiet car before pulling back and panting, looking at each other before Amanda slips back into the car with a couple grocery bags.

Before they know it, they're back at Daniel's, and Daniel leads Colin back to his room, turning on the TV to some midnight showing of a cheesy horror movie. Colin plops onto his bed, smiling at Daniel as the brunette sits beside him, hooking an arm around his waist. They lean against the wall, cuddling, and after a while, Daniel hears a soft snoring from Colin. He grins down at the sleeping goth, kissing his head before eventually dozing off himself, hugging him close.


	2. Lawrence x Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Requested by Calamity_Hero_Awakens on AO3 ]
> 
> [ WARNING: Strong language ]

Lawrence wakes up in a cold room, lit with bright, industrial lights. He holds a hand up over his eyes, groaning as they adjust to the light overhead. He tries to sit up; his body screamed out in pain, his muscles tight and sore. He looks down to his feet, his heart sinking in his stomach at the prosthetic where his foot used to be.

And then he remembered. The room. The body in the center. Allison and Diana. The chains. And....Adam. He tries to push himself from the bed once again, but feels a hand push against his chest, holding him down. He looks up and sees John Kramer looming over him, eyeing him sternly.

"You need to rest, Dr. Gordon. You've been through a lot."

Lawrence lays back down, but his heart begins to pound in panic. "Where's my family?! Where's my daughter?! Where's Alli?!"

John sits down in a chair beside his bed, giving the doctor's leg a gentle pat. "They're safe, don't worry. They made it to your neighbors' house. They're alright, doctor."

Lawrence nods slowly, relaxing a bit and exhaling, pushing the hair that had slicked to the sweat on his forehead from his face. "Where am I....?"

"You're also safe." John coughs into a handkerchief, letting out a ragged breath before continuing. "I have a proposition for you."

Lawrence eyes him warily, but nods, acknowledging him to go on.

"You've passed. You learned to truly cherish your life. And now, as the start of your rebirth, I offer to you the role of my accomplice. My legacy."

\- - - - -

Lawrence glances up as John steps into the room, clearing his throat.

"What was on your mind, Dr. Gordon?"

Lawrence chuckles softly, flipping through the files for the next test subjects. "Well....I was thinking how only a couple days ago, I was fighting for my life."

John nods, sipping at a plastic cup filled with water. "And? Do you have regrets of any sort?"

In the few days Lawrence had been with John, John had taught him so much about his life, about his mission, and about the other accomplices. But one thing was left engraved on the doctor's mind. "No, I don't suppose I do." He clicks his tongue, setting the files down on the table in front of him. "Alli is leaving me." He tilts his head, pondering. "Which, you'd think that would anger me. After all, I was motivated to pass my test for them. For her and my little girl. But I'm not."

Kramer chuckles in that soft way he often did, shrugging his shoulders. "You have changed. The older Dr. Gordon would have lashed out. Or maybe not even that....What do you feel, Lawrence?"

Lawrence is silent for a long time, putting his words together carefully. "I....understand. With what I've been through, maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not fit enough to be a father or husband anymore."

"Good....As long as you see that your life continues to have meaning. Many would give up if they were in your shoes...."

Lawrence nods, scratching at his chin and frowning. "There is....one thing that bothers me."

John raises a brow. "And that is?"

"Adam."

John maintains eye contact for a moment before looking into his now empty cup. "What about Adam?"

"He's alive, isn't he?"

"....Barely, but yes."

"I want to free him from the room."

John shakes his head, looking back up to Lawrence. "He didn't pass his test, Lawrence. I can't do it."

Lawrence folds his hands in his lap, fully facing his mentor. "How did he not? Because he hasn't escaped the room?"

John nods. "Precisely. If he truly valued his life, he would have done anything to free himself, as you did."

"I think he does value his life."

"Oh?"

Lawrence clears his throat before continuing. "I was willing to kill him if it meant I had a chance to save my family. He stood in front of me, begging for his life, and yet I shot him. It wasn't a fatal shot, no, but it could have been. And when Zepp came and was moments away from killing me, Adam protected me. He had no reason to, yet he killed a man simply to save me." Images flash in the doctor's head of holding Adam close as the younger male sobbed, begging him to stay. And how Lawrence promised he would come back. "And I made a promise."

A smile comes to John's face and he rises to his feet. "You make a compelling argument. Do as you wish, Lawrence. And if he proves himself worthy....He may even become your ally."

Lawrence swallows the lump in his throat and nods, rising shakily to his feet, holding himself up by his cane.

\- - - - -

Lawrence limps his way back to the room, exhaling shakily as he follows the trail of blood he had left only days before. He was scared he would open the door, and it would be too late. He stands in front of the massive door, shutting his eyes and exhaling heavily before sliding it open and stepping inside. He flicks the light on, shutting his eyes to avoid the initial burn of the brightness. He waits for a moment before slowly peeking his eyes open, seeing Adam laying against the wall, not moving. Lawrence quickly makes his way over, kneeling in front of Adam and shaking him.

"Adam! Adam, wake up, it's me!"

At first, nothing. As Lawrence moves to check his pulse, Adam lets out the softest of groans, blinking his eyes open and looking up to Lawrence. "L-Lawrence....?"

Lawrence laughs in relief, cupping Adam's cheek in his hand and nodding. "Yes, it's me, it's Larry. You're gonna be okay...."

Adam nuzzles his cheek against the doctor's palm weakly, letting out a sob. "You came back....You really came back...."

Lawrence nods, pulling out a key from his pocket and using it to free Adam from his shackles. "I'm gonna need you to walk, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."

\- - - - -

Lawrence drove Adam to the hotel room he had been staying at while trying to find a new place to stay. He helps the brunette into the room, laying him on the bed and gently slipping off Adam's shirt. Adam lets out the occasional wince and groan of pain, and Lawrence gets a rag wet in the sink, sitting on the bed beside Adam.

"This is gonna hurt, okay....?"

Adam nods, and Lawrence starts wiping away the dried blood from around his wound, and Adam lets out a whine, his hands clutching onto the sleeve of Dr. Gordon's shirt.

"F-fuck!!"

Lawrence pushes his other hand against Adam's forehead, petting through his thick dark hair, his voice coming out as a comforting coo. "Shhh, shhhh, you're okay, you're okay. Larry's got ya...."

Adam seems to instantly relax at the gesture, sighing and pushing himself into the gentle touch. Lawrence finishes cleaning his wound, then removes the bullet from his shoulder and sutures up the hole, smiling down at Adam.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Adam seemed to be a bit more stable, and he swallows hard and gazes up at Lawrence with tired eyes. "Not so bad? You shot me, blondie."

Lawrence raises an eyebrow. "It could be worse."

Adam sucks in through his teeth, his eyes flicking down in the direction of Lawrence's foot before he meets his eyes once again. "Sorry...."

Lawrence chuckles and pats his arm. "Get some rest. You need it."

Adam nods, watching the doctor rise from the bed and go to the arm chair, sitting down and turning on the TV. He rolls onto his uninjured shoulder, pulling the covers up and exhaling. God, it felt so good to be in a bed.

\- - - - -

Adam is woken up by the sound of the door opening, followed by the smell of greasy, fried food. He rubs his eyes, then sits up carefully as he grins as Lawrence, who walks in with fast food bags in his arms.

"Holy shit, you're amazing. I'm starving!"

Larry chuckles, sitting on the bed beside him and kicking off his shoes. He hands a bag to Adam, gazing at him. "I didn't know what you liked, but I figured you'd be pretty hungry after those few days."

Adam instantly opens one of the bags, reaching in and unwrapping the first thing he grabbed. He starts eating the burger with a growl of pleasure, licking ketchup from his lips. "Calories, sweet calories!"

Lawrence lets out a low laugh at Adam's cheesiness, watching him eat. "Don't eat too fast, you'll make yourself sick."

"Yes, sir!" Adam flashes Lawrence a quick smirk before going back to his burger, ravenously eating it.

When Adam finishes eating, he lets out a soft burp and excuses himself, chuckling as he wipes off his mouth. "I had almost given up, you know? Back in that room? I felt numb....like my body was starting to shut down...."

Lawrence nods, cleaning up the trash, feeling a bit guilty that he had left Adam there for those extra days.

"I was scared you weren't coming back....or that maybe....you died...." Adam's smile fades and he looks down into his lap, sighing. "And that scared me even more....soon, I just....I think I was just ready. I wasn't scared of dying....I had just....accepted it."

Lawrence sits back down, rubbing at Adam's uninjured shoulder, massaging the tense muscles.

"And then....I heard you." Adam looks up to Lawrence, giving him a sheepish grin. "And I was happy."

Lawrence smiles, ruffling his hair and patting his back. "Well, get some more sleep. You have a lot of energy you need to regain." He gets ready to go back to his chair when he feels Adam grab his sleeve.

"Wait....Um....Do you think you could....stay with me? I really don't wanna be alone right now..."

Lawrence nods, sitting back down and laying beside Adam, facing the brunette.

They're silent for a moment, Lawrence shutting his eyes and attempting to fall asleep, when Adam breaks the silence. "Um....Larry?"

Lawrence exhales softly, keeping his eyes shut. "Yes?"

"....Your wife is lucky to have you."

Lawrence opens his eyes, coming face to face with Adam with a forced smile. "There's, uh....no wife anymore. She....left."

Adam frowns, his hand instinctively reaching down and grabbing Lawrence's hand. "That's bullshit....!"

Lawrence rubs his thumb over Adam's knuckles, shrugging. "It's okay....I understand why she did...."

Adam suddenly leans in and kisses him, making the doctor tense. He pulls back, his pale face red as he stammers. "I-I'm sorry, that....that just came out of nowhere...."

Lawrence is stunned for a moment before he chuckles, caressing Adam's cheek. "I....needed that." He kisses Adam in return, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "You need rest, honey....You've been through a lot."

Adam pushes himself against Lawrence, cuddled against his chest. "We both have....I wanna take care of you too, Larry.....I can't lose you again."

Lawrence's heart pounds in his chest, and he pushes his face into Adam's thick dark hair, exhaling shakily. "T-thank you...."


End file.
